black_mirrorfandomcom-20200223-history
UKN
UK Network News Ltd, often referred to as UKN News or simply UKN, is a news broadcasting channel in the United Kingdom. It is featured in the vast majority of the series episodes. Background UKN is one of the larger news broadcast channels in the United Kingdom, along with Sky News, the BBC, ITV and Channel 4. Its main headquarters are located at: Centrebridge Court, 12-20 Fable Street, London, E1 2CV. Its graphics package colour scheme consists primarily of of dark red, white and grey (and occasionally black and orange). However, in Hated in the Nation, certain programmes are shown to utilise yellow in the place of dark red. Staff * Martin Frensham - Executive Producer * Damon Brown - Reporter * Malaika - Producer * Lucinda Towne - Presenter * Patrick Lacey - Reporter * Anita Anad - Presenter Season 1 The National Anthem The channel is featured prominently in the episode, first seen reporting on an "agitation exhibit" by Carlton Bloom being taken down at the Tate Modern. After deciding to violate the Type 5 D-Notice, the network carries out the vast majority of the reporting of the kidnapping of Princess Susannah and the subsequent demands the kidnappers make to Prime Minister Michael Callow. When Carlton Bloom delivers a package containing what appears to be the finger of the Princess, the full address and name of the company is shown for the first time. When attempts to track down the Princess fail and Prime Minister Michael Callow is forced to give into the demands, UKN (along with all other public broadcasters in the UK) airs the live footage of him engaging in sexual intercourse with a pig. Season 2 Be Right Back A UKN broadcast regarding the scientific breakthrough of creating lifelike human skin is seen being played on the dashboard monitor of the van used by Martha Powell and Ash Starmer. White Bear After Victoria Skillane is secured in a chair, she is shown a UKN News report detailing her involvement with Ian Rannoch and the kidnapping and murder of Jemima Sykes, including the final verdict of the trial that found her guilty. The Waldo Moment The channel appears several times throughout the episode, covering the by-election in the constituency of Stentonford & Hersham, including the campaigns of Liam Monroe, Gwendolyn Harris and Waldo. White Christmas A UKN report on the Kirkconnel rail crash is how Joe Potter comes to discover that his ex-girlfriend Bethany Grey has been killed, thus removing the block from his Z-Eye implant. Season 3 Hated in the Nation UKN is featured extensively in the episode. Initial reports are regarding Chancellor Tom Pickering's controversial budget and the incendiary article written by Jo Powers. Later reports focus on the deaths of Powers and rapper Tusk, who are later revealed to have been killed by rogue Autonomous Drone Insect's. When information regarding the #DeathTo hashtag become public, several commuters are seen watching reports where pundits discuss the danger and use of the hashtag. A year after the mass murder of 387,000 people caused by Garrett Scholes, UKN covers the inquiry headed by Dame Patricia Lamarr, where both Karin Parke and Shaun Li give their testimony. This coverage is broadcast in other countries, where the graphics are overlayed with translations. Season 4 Crocodile In the trailer for the episode, a printed page from the UKN website is seen burning. The headline is only partially visible, reading "Left to Wait....And Wo". Category:Organisations